Long battery life is an essential feature for any portable devices, particularly laptops, PDAs, and mobile phones. These mobile devices typically have a battery charger capable of being charged with a wall adapter or through a universal serial bus (USB) connection. Currently available battery charger designs are generally deficient in number of ways.
In one design, power from a higher voltage source is not properly utilized which causes the battery to discharge rather than being charged in certain cases.
In another design, the load of the system is not being properly distinguished and managed, which leads to unnecessary discharge of the battery power.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have a battery charging system that addresses the above deficiencies.